


one pirouette for a date

by callmeshakesqueer



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Twelveclara, i love them so much kill me, roller skates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeshakesqueer/pseuds/callmeshakesqueer
Summary: Clara decides to try out something new. Even though the Doctor first laughs at her, later he is too curious to miss how his small control-freak actually can't control things on her feet.





	one pirouette for a date

**Author's Note:**

> Lately I roller skate a lot so of course, I had to write something about it and about who I can write if not about twelveclara?  
> I hope you'll enjoy this little fluff :)

Clara bents down to tie the laces of the dark-blue roller skates, sitting on a bench. Her hair falls down around her face so she isn't able to notice the Doctor walking in her direction or the TARDIS standing nearby.  
"Are you actually doing this?" The woman raises her head, hearing a voice. She starts lacing up the second roller skate, meanwhile looking at the Doctor and narrowing her eyes, blinded by the Sun.

"I thought you didn't want to, let me quote: ,,watch the next failure in my life"?" She gets up, still tiny despite the wheels on her feet in comparison to the Time Lord.

"I changed my mind: it'll be or pathetic or hilarious and I'm curious which one of those options is actually true."

She rolls her eyes but lets a gentle smile appear on her softly round face. It's just the way the Doctor is and she can't be mad because if she'd get hurt he'll be the first to run to her, worried as hell.

Clara takes the first step and immediately loses the balance. With the corner of her eye, she sees how the Doctor's hand is already here to help her. She leans forward a little bit, bows the knees to get her stability back without support. She tries to move next leg, and next, and next until she feels steady. The Doctor is right behind her all the time.

Then, she feels confident enough to rush a little. Her steps are faster but she raises her feet too soon and too rapid and it's the reason why she doesn't have a perfect balance.

"Try to keep your feet on the ground longer after taking a step." The man suggests.

Clara sighs, annoyed that he is trying to control what she is doing, so by her logic – she does the opposite thing.

Of course it's stupid and of course, the Doctor is right because, after few attempts, Oswald falls to the ground, bruising her knees and hands.

"I told you so." He comments with a voice saying ,,I know it all". Clara groans and gets up with anger and pushes the Doctor's hand away. With lost dignity, she tries what he proposed earlier and it actually works out. She is riding so fast around the green, full of trees and flowers park that the Doctor is too tired to follow her.

After a while the anger disappears and in substitute the brunette giggles, becoming quicker in her moves. The wind plays with her locks and she feels cool air flying around her.

The Doctor loses her from his sight between the trees and other people at the location. She slows her tempo down and is as quiet as she can, so a few seconds later he drives straight into his back and the man jumps, scared.

"Ha! Your facial expression was priceless!" She lets a sweet, caramel laugh out, holding his arms tightly as he turns around, not trusting her legs, especially not in the roller skates when she is so close to him. Clara can actually see all of the tiny elements in his ice-cold eyes. From closure, they look like they're made of really small grey and metallic blue crystals, put together in that colorful chaos. "Do I deserve an award?"

"For what?" The Doctor frowns, hesitating but putting his hands on Clara's waist.

"Didn't you see how good am I at this?" The woman pointed at her feet.

"Honestly you looked like any other child learning how to skate. Really short child." He responds, underlining the word ,,short". "If you'll make a pirouette then I'd agree."

Clara bits her lip and takes a few steps back, to have enough space to do it. She needs to win because there's no other option. But there's a problem – she has no idea how to spin around in roller skates. She starts to turn and moves her legs uncomfortably. It's obvious she's going to stumble, even an hour didn't pass since she got skates on her legs.

The Doctor catches her before she can fall.

"I don't want a twisted ankle, take it easy." He takes her hand and Clara goes after him towards the bench.

"You told me to do it."

"I realized too late that you don't have any skills. Sit down and change those wheels." The Doctor waits until she sits down and then, he kneels down and starts to un-lace her roller skates.

"I have skills, Doctor!" She argues and slightly pushes his arm as an act of annoyance.

"Yep, ma'am."

She sighs, finding the normal shoes in her bag and putting them on by herself.

"Actually, why are we going so early?" Clara notices that they are leaving by now.

"I've planned things. Coffee?"

They walk towards the TARDIS hidden between few trees.

"Just not in Glasgow. I don't want to be left again."

"It happened only one time, Clara!" The Doctor defends himself, discreetly looking at the woman.

"I hope this date you've planned properly." Oswald walks inside of the TARDIS, followed by the man.

"Who said it is a date?" He frowns and stands just right behind her, so his lips are few centimeters above her ear.

Clara who's hands are resting on the central part of the time machine, turns around to face the Doctor. "Who said it isn't?"


End file.
